Closer
by OldSchoolBetty
Summary: Yami Bakura and Serenity? ::On Hold:: I do plan to write more.
1. Family Issues

Bleeding Hearts  
  
Serenity and Yami Bakura?!?!?!?!?!! Yes they are together in this story. Isn't funny one of them is Sadist...could the other me a masochist???? Could they need each other??? Could they long for each other??? All questions will be answered in this OOC fanfic. Please if you don't feel comfortable about S&M (sadomasochism and masochism) this fic is not for you!!!! This first chapter will start out as an interview, and then go into the story. Reminder it's sorta of an AU fic (alternate universe). Oh yes, if you'd like to read the un-edited NC-17 fic please got to these sites, www.xanga.com/Dark_Chi_Chan and www.xanga.com/Lemony_and_other_Fanfictions  
  
www.xanga.com/SadBroken_Dreams  
  
Chapter One: Family issues  
  
(Miru-Chan and Serenity enter the room)  
  
Miru: *sits down on couch*  
  
Serenity: *sits down on couch across from Miru*  
  
Miru: Thank you for joining me for this interview  
  
Serenity: *smiles* of course no problem.  
  
Miru: Okay if you don't mind I'd like to get right into the questions  
  
Serenity: Sure  
  
Miru: So tell me what was your relationship with your brother Joey Wheeler?  
  
Serenity: I love my brother dearly and he loves me, but that's changed or at least that's how I feel*pauses*  
  
Miru: what do you mean?  
  
Serenity: *swallows hard* Well he can't accept who I am now, or who I love.  
  
Miru: What do you mean?  
  
Serenity: I've found out new things about myself, me turning 16 and all. Well my brother is 19 and he thinks he can run my life.  
  
Miru: *nods head* I see  
  
Serenity: I feel like we are distancing *eyes begin to water*  
  
Miru: Please tell me the story  
  
Serenity: *swallows again * sure  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joey!!! Wait up!!!" I shouted as I ran after my blonde brother.   
  
He turned around slowly.  
  
"Hurry up sis!!"  
  
He always left me behind or out of something. Joey Wheeler, my 'loving' brother. He was so 'loving' he thought I was too young to be included in any the things he or his friends did. I know I'm only 16 but, well, I don't know. "Do you always have to leave me?"  
  
He seemed offended, "What do you mean? I always bring you everywhere!!!"  
  
"Not everywhere," I mumbled not thinking he heard me.  
  
His eyes became harsh, "What?!?"  
  
"Nothing. Can we just go?"  
  
He stared at me for quite sometime and then said, "Sure..." He began to walk away, leaving me once again.   
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. Please review!!!!   
  
Next Chapter: Longing... 


	2. Longing

Bleeding Hearts   
  
Hi!!!! Back with more angst!!!! Yum!!!!! Thank you to the reviewers!!!!   
  
Chapter 2: Longing...  
  
"Hey Joey!!!"  
  
My heart sank, as Yugi ran toward me and my brother.  
  
"Hi Yuge, what's up?"   
  
"Nothing much you?"  
  
The continued to talk and completely forgot about me. Am I invisible??? "Hi Yuugi..."  
  
"Oh, Hi Serenity." He barely glanced at me then turned back to my brother and continued talking, as they walked ahead.  
  
AN: Sad-Eyed-Tenshi helped me with this part  
  
"Fine then ignore me..." I mumbled. There he goes again leaving me behind. I always walk this way but I always feel so lost, in this sea of strangers. I always feel alone in a group of people. I glanced across the street, to the 'rougher' part of the neighborhood. Joey always told me there were thieves and things like that over there. He says it's not safe, and I should never go over there. I always thought that no place was safe. I couldn't help but feel drawn to the strange looking street. But then I saw on the corner a familiar looking figure. His white powdery hair stood on end, his eyes cold and harsh, just as they were when we first met at Battle City. I've always been attracted to bad boys; perhaps that's why I never went out with Tristen or Duke. He walked along a mischievous smile planted on his face, as he twirled a wallet that was clearly not his. "Bakura!!" I shouted. He stopped as he turned slowly and looked at me, as if he were insulted that I call his name. His bitter eyes staring deep into mine, was he trying to read me? I felt a strange sadness come over me, but I couldn't turn away. I was drawn to his dangerous aura pulling me closer, he turned around again and continued walking. This feeling it changed, I'd never felt anything like it before, it felt as though time was standing still. I just stood there as I stared at him, not being able to turn away. My eyes still upon him, he slowly turned back around, this time his eyes more gentle with curiosity, but only for a quick moment, he turned around again and I lost sight of him in the crowd.  
  
"Serenity!!! Hurry up."   
  
I snapped back to reality, "Gomen-nashi!!" I ran to catch up with them.  
  
"Jeez, you're always lagging behind."   
  
I glanced back over to the 'rough' street. He was long gone.  
  
SET (Sad eyed Tenshi): Hylo!!!  
  
MC (Miru-Chan): THANK U 4 HELPING ME WITH THAT PART IN THE CHAPTER!!!! NUAH!!!  
  
SET: no prob, no prob but you could've stuck with the original Japanese names grr...  
  
MC: eh heh heh gomen nashi!!!!  
  
SET: muah!!!!  
  
Yami B: *walks in* what the hell is with you guys "Nuah" and "Muah"  
  
Both: *shrugs* I'onno  
  
MC: No cursing in the fic yet...  
  
SET: yet  
  
MC: yet  
  
Yami B: Shut the BLEEP up!!! What the BLEEP why is there a parental bleep  
  
MC: I told you no cursing  
  
SET: Yeah, tsk tsk tsk bad  
  
Yami B: stop that  
  
Both: tsk tsk tsk tsk  
  
Yami B: STOP IT!!!!  
  
Both: tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk  
  
Yami B: *the biggest parental bleep ever.*  
  
*Duke walks in*  
  
Duke: WTF???  
  
MC: my love!!!! ^_^!!!!  
  
All: ...  
  
MC: ....  
  
SET: .....  
  
Yami B: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Need

Bleeding Hearts  
  
Hey hey back back!!!!!!! Thank you 2 those who reviewed!!!! It is very much appreciated.   
  
Chapter 3: The Need...  
  
"So where do you guys wanna go?" My brother questioned as we strolled along the side walk.  
  
"How about we go to-"Yuugi cut me off.  
  
"Well we're supposed to meet the rest of the gang at BurgerWorld" he interrupted with a smile. My feelings were crushed. Can you only get attention when there is a possibility of you going blind??? I hate BugerWorld, me being a vegan and all. (Yes I am a vegan it's one of the many things I've found out about pathetic life.)  
  
"Sure that sounds cool."  
  
So we headed to BurgerWorld, to meet up with more people to ignore me.  
  
When we arrived at BurgerWorld everyone was already there waiting for us.   
  
"Hey you guys!!!" I found myself scoffing at her comment, Tea Gardner she ignored me more than anyone. She was so phony, so fake. But I waved to her none the less. I had already begun to feel excluded before we even reached the table.   
  
"Joey?" I tugged at his arm as an indication to come here.  
  
"Yah sis? What is it?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well do u mind if I go home?" I don't know why but when I said this I felt bad.  
  
"Um sure do you want me to walk you back?"  
  
"No I can manage." And with that I turned and I left. I was walking as fast as I could, but trying not to make seem like I was trying to get away. I needed to be alone. I need to be alone for real.. I walked back along the sidewalk, I passed the 'rough' street, and I felt that strange feeling once again.   
  
I finally reached home. I walked up the apartment stairs; I passed the old man with the cat, and the house that was always noisy. Then I finally reached my house. I bent down and grabbed the spare keys underneath the mat, and opened the door. The smell of tequila was the first thing to greet me. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing to eat.   
  
I looked around and spotted the silverware drawer. For some strange reason I felt the need to walk over there so I did. I opened the drawer and the first thing I say was a knife. Once again I felt the need to pick up that knife, so I did. I felt as though my body was under control, as my feet begin to walk toward the bathroom. My hand opened the door, and my feet walked over to the toilet, and my body sat down. My hand with the enclosed began to shake. And my other hand grabbed a towel.  
  
Tears begin to flow down my eyes as I begin to think about the emptiness, the sorrow, and the constant loneliness in my life. I couldn't take, there had to be some type of escape from reality. Then I remembered the knife. My hand twitched slightly as I ran the knife across my wrist, slowly. Almost instantaneously I felt a rush of prickling all over my body. I felt a strange chill come over me, as my body jolted. I gasped my body still shaking. Breathing deeply, I arose from the toilet and walked out the door, blood drops following behind me. I turned the corner and walked into my room. I laid down on my bed, and begin to drift off to sleep.  
  
There was no pain, but an exhilarating pleasure. The sound of the blood drops hitting the floor was delight. I had satisfied my need. I was happy. A slight smile crept across my face. The feeling I got from satisfying my 'need' was satisfying in deed.  
  
OOH!!!! SHE CUT HERSELF!!!! NUAH!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! TANKIE!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Repeated 'Satisfaction' 


	4. Cutting in the Alley

Bleeding Hearts  
  
Thank you to my reviewers!!! !!! I'm going to try my hardest to update regularly!!! Just don't loose faith!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Cutting in the Alley  
  
Inside Serenity's Dream  
  
"Bakura!!!" I shouted as I ran after him.   
  
He slowly turned around, as I caught up with him, "Serenity? What do you want?"  
  
I placed my hands on his shoulders and gazed deep into his eyes, "I-I want us to be together,"  
  
His eyes filled with question, "What?!"  
  
Still I continued to look in his dual-colored eyes, "I'm in love with you Bakura..."  
  
He stared deep into my eyes. This was odd, I never expected him to look at me the way he was. I didn't expect to feel the way I do. My whole body was tingling, I'd never felt this way before. One part of me wanted him to rip my clothes of and have his way with me right here and now, and the other part of me was a little scared.   
  
I could feel his body grow tense as he pulled me roughly into him, still there was silence. All that was heard was the rhythmic breathing of the two of us. It was hypnotizing, (so were his eyes) All of a sudden, he grasped my cheeks tightly and pulled my face into his. Are lips met not soft and gentle but painfully and rough. (I loved it). The next thing I know my arms were around him and his tongue was in my mouth. My reaction at first was no shock, but excitement. I felt a weird sensual surge go through my body. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to hurt me. As are heads rotated, our tongues caressed each other. Gently he'd bite my bottom lip each time he pulled back. He stroked his tongue along the roof of my mouth, and I moaned slightly. I felt as though I was in Heaven, but then he suddenly pulled away. He let go of me and turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Bakura!!! Come Back!!!" I ran after him, but I was going nowhere. "Bakura!!!"  
  
Back to Reality  
  
"Serenity!!!" I could hear a faint voice call, "Serenity, wake up!!!"  
  
My eyes slowly opened. "Joey?"  
  
He sighed in relief, "You scared me.."  
  
I looked up at him, what did he mean I scared him I was just sleeping? "What are you talking about?"  
  
His eyes began to water, "Where did all this blood come from??" he pointed to the blood on the floor and my bed.   
  
I had completely forgotten about my need, I had forgotten about what I did to myself. I couldn't tell Joey, I didn't need to hear his mouth, "Nothing-nowhere I fell on the steps."  
  
Distrust filled his eyes, "Serenity? I need you to be honest, what happened?"   
  
Why didn't he believe me? I mean I know I'm lying, but he's my brother and that is what he is supposed to do, "What?! I fell!!!" He stared at me for quite sometime before he answered, it hurt me to lie to him, but he couldn't know, he shouldn't know.  
  
"Are you sure Serenity?"   
  
"Yes, Joey, I'm positive." I sat up, "I'm going to go get some breakfast", I got out of my bed, and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Serenity, it's 7:30 PM" A slight smile crept across his face, "Ya shoulda stayed wit the us at BugerWorld"  
  
I could feel my face flush, as my fist tightened at my side, "Oh...Well then I'll just get some dinner then" I felt a slap on my back, as Joey walked before me.  
  
"Sis, you're something else..."  
  
I found myself mumbling, "Yes...I am....." It did hurt me to lie to my brother like this. I turned around and opened my dresser drawer, and searched for my-"Ah...here you are." I had found it, my trusty kitchen knife.   
  
(Okay yall Kura-Chan has offered to help out.)  
  
And so the cycle of destruction began. Many months I repeated this, with long sleeves and sharp objects becoming a way of life. I used anything to hurt myself, from box cutter, knives, to pencil sharpeners, I would cut, I would cut and love it.  
  
It's just amazing what pain can do to you. It's amazing how addicting it is. Pain's funny in a way, I mean some people enjoy it to a point of, um ...frequent intercourse.  
  
Anywho, I found myself smiling as the day came to an end. School is finally over and now I can go home and get my box cutter and- -"Serenity!!!" Damn, it's Joey.  
  
I turned around slowly, "Hi Joey..." I somehow managed not to twitch. He grabbed my wrist sharply and I cussed, "Where are we going?!" I shouted angrily.   
  
He turned around and smiled, "We're going to meet Yuugi at the arcade- -"  
  
"NO!!!" I stopped running and pulled away from him, "I want to go home, Joey! I don't want to hang with you dumb fucking friends- -!" He hit me and shouted back:   
  
"DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME- -"he stopped and tears of an angel filled my eyes, I placed my hand on my face where he had struck me. "Serenity...I...didn't mean to....I...Serenity...come back!!!!"  
  
I began to run and he lost me in the crowd, I ran and ran, for what seemed like hours, until I came to the 'rough' looking street. I was so angry I walked across the street into an alley. I sat down against a wall, and cried to myself. I HATE my brother...I hate him...I hate him....  
  
I needed a cut, I needed a cut badly.  
  
I searched frantically for something sharp. A bottle. I grabbed it, and broke it against the wall, pieces of broken glass flying everywhere. I picked a piece up and thrust it into my forearm.  
  
"That's hardly hygienic..."  
  
I froze. I recognized that voice.  
  
"It was a bottle of rum."  
  
"B-Bakura...?" So, he had seen. I was petrified, frozen with fear. All of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around me and I blushed.  
  
"However..." he whispered into my ear, "pain is good...Would you like me too make the wound a little bit deeper, and a little longer?" I felt myself nod, and he flicked out a switchblade. "Ready...set...go." He extended my wound. I winced slightly, but a smile crept across my face (I think a smile formed on his face too.)  
  
We continued this until I felt weak from loss of blood, I felt myself loose conscience. Someone lifted up my body, and began to walk away with it.  
  
WOW!!!!!! Thank you Kura!!!! What happens next???  
  
Next chapter: My dream has come true... 


	5. Has my Dream come True?

Closer  
  
Thank you reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's much appreciated!!!!!! I changed the name because I heard this song by Nine Inch Nails called closer and it reminded me of this story!!! It's on their CD 'Downward Spiral' so check it out. By the way the story starts out in Joey's POV  
  
Chapter 5: Has My Dream come true?  
  
Damn! Where'd she go? "SERENITY?!" I yelled, "SERENITY?!" I was running blindly to no where, where could she have gone?  
  
Back to Serenity's POV  
  
My eyes began to open my vision was still a little blurry, all I could see was a dark figure standing over me. As I began to focus more I could see that it was Bakura standing over me. "What happened?" I croaked.  
  
I smile formed on his face, "You passed out..."  
  
I sat up, "Really? I did?"  
  
He turned and began to walk away, "Would I lie to you?"  
  
I got up as well, "Well I don't know," I followed him as he turned the corner, "I don't really know you in general."  
  
He stopped and turned around, "Oh that's right, you know the light, but aren't too familiar with darkness are you?" he began to walk again turning corners I followed him until we reached what looked like the kitchen.  
  
"Is this your house?" I questioned, he slowly turned around.  
  
"You are quite dense aren't you?"   
  
How dare he call me dense! Sure I wasn't the sharpest nail in the shed but I'm not dense! "WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?"   
  
He continued to look at me, "Well who else's house would this be?" He looked me up and down as he began to circle around me.  
  
"What were you a vulture in another life?"  
  
He chuckled slightly, "No.......I was a tomb robber," He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle, "Would your brother mind you having a drink?"  
  
I could feel my face fluster with anger, "My brother can go to hell!!"  
  
He looked at me somewhat stunned, "Well I don't think your brother could handle hell." He popped open the bottle, then got to wine glasses from the cabinet and poured the wine.  
  
I walked over to the counter and he handed me a glass. I watched him gulp down wine, I watched the way his lips caressed the glass, as the liquid in side slide down his throat. I could feel myself becoming aroused and then, "Make love to me." I just blurted it out.  
  
He almost choked on his drink, "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing....I-j-nothing."   
  
He set down his glass, "It hurts much more than a switchblade." Out of nowhere his lips met mine. I pulled away; he smiled.  
  
I grabbed his hands and placed them on my waist, "Please...Hurt me."   
  
His grip on my waist tightened as he set me on the counter top behind us. "Hurt me," I   
  
Whispered, "Hurt me badly..."   
  
(Well if you want to know what happens email me at SkullPrncessaol.com)

Joey's P.O.V  
  
I stood outside of Bakura's house drenched. The rain did not stop though, part of me wanted to knock on the door and see if that was my sister in there, and part of me wanted to leave and not find out the truth. What should I do? "I'll do it..."   
  
I walked up the steps towards the door. Should I knock? Is the door open? Only one way to find out. My hand grabbed the door knob as I twisted it, it was open. I pushed the door open and saw....  
  
Next Chapter..... Why would you do this?

Sorry it's not as good as it could be!!! Review n-e-way!!!!!!!!!


End file.
